


The living nightmare that ended in Christmastown

by JustSmileStuffHappens (ksz13)



Series: 12 days of buddiemas [2019] [4]
Category: 9-1-1 (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Nightmare Before Christmas Fusion, Gen, M/M, Nightmare Before Christmas References
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-26
Updated: 2019-12-26
Packaged: 2021-02-26 04:22:43
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,297
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21977293
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ksz13/pseuds/JustSmileStuffHappens
Summary: 4. Christmas movies
Relationships: Evan "Buck" Buckley & Eddie Diaz, Evan "Buck" Buckley/Eddie Diaz
Series: 12 days of buddiemas [2019] [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1581952
Kudos: 29





	The living nightmare that ended in Christmastown

**_The living nightmare that ended in Christmastown_ **

Buck sighed as he got out of his little hut. It was just another day of errands. He didn’t have friends really, well barely.

All of Halloweentown was pretty mean to him. Well more than mean, they were just awful. He didn’t get why, they just were.

His faded clothes helped him blend in an night. Dark green like rotting flesh and deep red like dried blood. All on top of his pale white completion near to a ghost. But his rosey cheeks, lips, and nose as well as his sparkling blue eyes always gave it away he was different.

He moved the bats home on command only to disrupt the cats den. At least the animals didn’t hate him, he always found them cute.

Buck hated being a wendigo. If his horns would just stop growing back he could hide in a thrown away cloak among them anonymously.

The vampires and werewolves chased him into the woods saying he was dinner while laughing.

He tried to calm his heart but he fell into a hollow tree’s roots.

He woke covered in cold ash.

“Hi mister reindeer. Are you okay?” A little boy with pointed ears asked.

“What? Where am I?” Buck asked.

“Umm. This is Christmastown. Are you not from here? I’m Christopher” the boy offered his hand balancing on a crutch.

Buck got up to properly introduce himself.

“A howling hello. I’m Buck the wendigo.” he shook his hand making sure not to make him fall over. “At least that’s what everyone calls me, other than names I don’t like repeating.”

“Christopher! You know you shouldn’t be out alone. Who’s this?” A man came over looking suspiciously at buck.

“Oh. I’m sorry. I’ll just be going. I don’t want to cause any trouble.” Buck moved to run before they could hang him by his ankles or drop books on his hands as punishment.

“No wait. Daddy this is buck. I think he’s lost.” Christopher said pleading with buck to stay just with his eyes.

“Hmm. Well if you’re not from around here then we need to take you to see Mrs. Clause. I’m Eddie.” He offered his hand to buck.

After shaking his hand Buck watched him pick up his child and then tell him to follow.

“What’s burning to make all this ash?” Buck wondered.

“Ash?” Eddie asked.

“Have you never seen snow before?” Christopher asked poking his head around his father.

“What’s snow?” Buck asked.

“You’re walking in it.” “All this around us Buck” they both said.

“Oh! I think I like snow.”

They came to a giant house that sat in the middle of what was their village.

All around were bright strings and balls of light.

“Well we’re here.” Eddie opened the door after putting Christopher down.

“Don’t be too scared of Mrs. Clause she’s intimidating but if you’ve done nothing wrong you’ll be fine.” Christopher smiled.

A woman in a red suit came down the stairs after Eddie rang a bell.

“Eddie. What brings you here tonight?” She asked.

“Ms. Clause we found this stranger and were hoping you could help him or know what to do. His name’s buck and he’s a wendigo.”

“Eddie you know you can cut the formalities. Hello Buck, I’m Athena. Are you from Halloweentown by chance?” She asked looking at his horns then to his tattered clothes.

“Yes ma'am. But can I stay here. I like it better. I promise I’ll do anything. I can clean and I’m good with animals. I don’t want to go back there. Please.” Buck was ready to get on his knees and beg.

“Do you like sweets? I have some candy canes you can have. I need to go check something quickly but I think I can let you stay here.” With that she went outside into the cold.

“So, you all really don’t have masquerade balls here? What Christmassy things do you do?” Buck asked sucking on a candy cane as Eddie laughed knowing Christopher was going to love explaining what they did for fun.

“So that covers the Games and Gifts. Celebrations, Decorations, and Relations. Umm. Feasts and Treats should be next.” Christopher listed handing over the next picture book to show buck.

“Wow. It sounds so nice here. I really hope I can stay. Y'all are a lot nicer than the people where I live.”

“What are they like?” Christopher asked eyes lighting up for new knowledge.

“Oh. Well, umm. They’re spooky and creepy. They scare you and dare you. Delite and then freight you then to top it they’ll spite you. They’ll trick you and prick you. Give treats that can stick you. Some are both scary and hairy. Can ensnare you but spare you. They shout you and doubt you. But they’re funny and runny too. Really, I think they just know I’m a scaredy cat that doesn’t like frightening others.”

Buck frowned looking at the paper snowflake. It reminded him of the spiderwebs he liked and had a tattoo of that he didn’t remember getting.

“The animals were nice though. Like only a few of the others monsters there”

They startled at Ms. Clause coming in with a lady.

“There he is.” Athena said looking at Buck.

“Evan! Oh goodness. We’ve found you.” She threw herself at him wrapping him in the warmest hug.

“Who’s Evan?” He asked as he struggled to pull away from the hug.

“He goes by buck now. He might have been cursed to forget or it’s just been that long Maddie. Look at his head, they’ve obviously done other things to the poor boy.”

“I’m Maddie Buckley the elf. You’re my bother Evan Buckley an elf too. I’m your big sister. You went missing for so long. It’s been almost fifteen Christmases since I’ve seen you.”

“What? That can’t be true.” Buck shook his head.

“Look at you arm. Your birthmark is a snowflake just like mine. We have the same parents,” She showed him.

“He said it was a spider web” Christopher said looking as they pulled them closer to see they matched.

“We might need to ask old father time for help but we’ll get whatever curse or jinx lifted. I promise on my sleigh.” Athena said earning a gasp from the other.

“That’s serious right?” Buck asked.

Both Eddie and Christopher nodded as Maddie cried into Ms Clause’s shoulder.

Buck may not know or remember her but he came over to hug this elf lady he just met. It didn’t sit right with him for her to cry.

A couple of days later Buck’s horns were a mere decorative headband again. He’d been given fresh clothes too. He was still fairly tall for an elf but less boney.

“ Are you ready for our next elf lesson Buck.” Christopher asked as the others watched sipping hot chocolate.

“The perfect snowball.” Buck nodded while gathering snow.

“He likes you too you know.” Maddie said to Eddie while in Chimney’s arms.

“I don’t know what you’re talking about” Eddie feined ignorance.

“How did you get the witches to lift the curse so quickly?” Chimney asked Athena.

“It was easy. They’re scarce on mistletoe for potions but we have plenty. It was an fair trade and they promised never to do something like that again, made an oath.” She said.

Buck came rushing over to talk.

“Eddie, Maddie, look at this. Christopher says it’s perfect for throwing. Eddie, will you be our moving target for practice please.” He asked as Eddie was already getting up.

“Oh. Buck, Eddie, look up.” Chimney said.

“Hmm. Speaking of mistletoe.” Maddie laughed as they blushed.

Buck placed a kiss on Eddie before retreating to Christopher.

Eddie stood still as a snowman before rushing to follow.

**Author's Note:**

> https://justsmilestuffhappens.tumblr.com/post/189696670803/4-christmas-movie-the-living-nightmare-that-ended


End file.
